When October End
by Mizu no Blue
Summary: Song Yi masih menangisinya. Ketika setiap detik bergulir dan pria itu masih tak kembali, Song Yi masih menangisinya. Bahkan saat Oktober hampir berakhir, dan umurnya... Semakin tua... "Mari tua bersama..." BIRTHDAY FANFIC FOR SONG YI (JUN JI HYUN).


Song Yi menatap sendu dirinya di cermin. Senyum kecut yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan kemudian terulas begitu saja. Ia cantik. Masih cantik dan sangat cantik. Sepasang bola mata indah yang dipadu hidung mancung dan bibir yang menggoda bukanlah hal biasa. Wajahnya tidak pasaran seperti aktris-aktris yang melakukan operasi plastik untuk mencapai kegemilangannya di dunia hiburan. Song Yi bukan tipikal wanita yang mencari kecantikan dari luar. Maksudnya, ia cepat puas dengan hasil make-up artist yang hanya memoleskan sedikit material kimia pada parasnya. Ia tak berminat dengan operasi plastik. Seluruh aspek di tubuhnya masih alami dan belum pernah sedikit pun tersentuh silikon atau apalah itu namanya.

Namun hari ini –atau lebih tepatnya malam ini—Song Yi merasa janggal. Mendadak, kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi hilang begitu saja ketika Ibunya menyuruh keluar kamar –menemui para tamu undangan yang telah hadir dan membludak. Aneh. Pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-34 sudah ramai, tapi minatnya untuk bersenang-senang redup begitu saja. Song Yi tak bergeming. Kedua tangannya yang ramping menopang tubuh jangkung itu pada meja rias. Matanya tak lepas dari setiap inchi tubuhnya sendiri –terus menilik dengan detail seluruh bagian. Gaun yang mengekspos bahu dengan hiasan bunga dari sutera yang lembut menjadi balutan sempurna. Tapi –lagi-lagi—Song Yi kurang mendapat kepuasan dari kecantikannya yang memancar. Ia mendesah panjang.

Demi Tuhan, Song Yi rindu Do Min Joon.

Ia rindu bagaimana pria itu mengekspresikan kekagumannya dengan perkataan frontal yang disusul salah tingkah. Manis benar. Sudah empat tahun semenjak kepergiannya, Do Min Joon melanggar janjinya untuk rutin mengunjungi Song Yi di bumi. Mungkin ia sibuk dengan percobaan-percobaan yang aneh. Atau mungkin juga Do Min Joon mengalami kendala dalam perjalanannya melalui Lubang Hitam. Entahlah. Song Yi terlalu bingung untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh. Yang jelas sekarang, ia rindu Do Min Joon. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang menuju puncak umur dewasa, Song Yi tak minta banyak permintaan pada Tuhan. Hanya Do Min Joon. Ia hanya ingin pria itu ada di sampingnya dan merangkulnya hangat.

Di sisi lain dalam benaknya, Song Yi gelisah menanti Do Min Joon 'pulang'. Umurnya bertambah terus dan ia semakin tua. Apa yang akan terjadi jika setelah menjadi nenek-nenek nanti, Do Min Joon kembali dengan wajah yang masih sesegar remaja putera kebanyakan? Song Yi menggeleng pelan. Bebannya bertambah lagi. Ia mulai merasa serapuh daun musim gugur. Ya. Amat rapuh.

Song Yi menatap dalam-dalam pada bayangannya di cermin. Senyum hambarnya hilang. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku tua, Do Min Joon..."

* * *

Semuanya menikmati pesta dengan gembira seolah itu adalah perayaan tahun baru. Mereka terlalu asik dengan berbagai makanan mewah dan musik yang distel keras. Lampu warna-warni memberikan kesan 'diskotik' sehingga seluruh tamu di sana terbuai dengan suasananya. Song Yi berbeda sendiri. Dia yang ulang tahun, namun dia sendiri yang wajahnya tak mencerminkan kebahagiaan.

Setiap tawa yang terlontar dari mulutnya adalah palsu. Imitasi dari renyah tawa aslinya yang pergi tak tahu ke arah mana. Ia berdiri sendirian di balkon. Gelas ramping yang ia genggam masih terisi penuh oleh anggur yang kadar alkoholnya rendah. Sikutnya terlipat di dinding pembatas dan pandangannya tak lepas dari gemintang yang cahayanya menyapu wajah. Song Yi merasa dadanya sesak setiap sebuah bintang menyapanya dengan kerlipan. Itu seolah antek-antek Do Min Joon yang menitipkan salam darinya untuk Song Yi. Mereka sangat indah sampai wanita tersebut merasa sayang jika harus berkedip barang nol koma nol satu detik sekali pun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, Do Manager?" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Song Yi bicara sendiri seperti orang yang telah hilang akal sehat. Ia terus tersenyum meski akhirnya lebih menyerupai seringaian menyedihkan.

"Aku terus menunggumu. Dan menunggu. Dan menunggu lagi, lalu menunggumu," ia mulai merasa sesuatu mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Rasanya aku tak bisa menanggung rindu yang telah menggunung di hatiku, Do Manager. Terlalu perih..."

Gelas yang sempat betah ia pegang lalu ditaruh seenaknya di sebuah meja kecil dekat kaki kanannya. Kali ini Song Yi menengadah –mencari komet yang sering disalah artikan sebagai 'bintang jatuh'. Ia bukan orang yang percaya mitos. Namun, mencobanya bukan hal buruk, bukan? Toh, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan keinginannya yang sederhana. Menunggu waktu untuk meminta harapan sebelum tiup lilin terlalu lama. Ia ingin sekarang. Detik ini juga.

Song Yi menemukan satu komet dengan ekor panjang, jatuh bersamaan ketika ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah dagu, di depan dada. Cepat-cepat matanya terpejam. Pikirannya terpusat penuh pada wajah Do Min Joon yang berkeliaran di benaknya.

"Pulanglah, Do Min Joon. Mari tua bersama..."

Angin bertiup kecil. Dada Song Yi sesak, sampai air matanya jatuh lagi –kali ini lebih deras. Rambutnya yang digerai anggun ikut beterbangan seperti sayap burung.

Kala Song Yi masih menangis terisak dengan tubuh bergetar, sebuah jaket tersampir tiba-tiba di bahunya. Tangan besar yang hangat menyusul kemudian –melingkar di perut itu. Erat. Hidung Song Yi kembang kempis mengenal sebuah aroma dari arah belakang. Bersamaan dengan berdegup jantungnya secara kencang, seseorang mengendus dan bernafas pada belakang kupingnya. Hangat.

"Aku pulang, Song Yi-ku..."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Halo! Aah, sudah lama Mizu ingin bikin fanfic tentang drama Korea fenomenal ini! Rasanya drama ini terlalu sayang kalau harus berakhir menggantung di episode 21 Jadi di sini Mizu masih baru. Fandom Korea masih agak asing untuk Mizu. Tapi, semoga readers suka ya :)**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, ini sebenarnya birthday fanfic untuk Jun Ji Hyun-unnie yang tanggal 30 kemarin ulang tahun :D Maaf telat dua hari. Mizu harap ada yang bersedia untuk review barang sedikit :3**

 **Happy birthday Jun Ji Hyun (Song Yi)!**


End file.
